bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
George
Current = |-|Child= |-|Infant= George *'Species': Cucumber *'Hair color': Black *'Eye color': Amber George is Larry's cousin who is best known for breaking records. Bio George became famous for being a fast learner, such as riding a bike when only nine months, getting a driver's license when nine years, riding race cars at ten, and getting a pilot's license at twelve. Because of this, Larry has been cast as a shadow for George ever since, and been trying to avoid that since. After being away for a long time, he decided to come back to the House to meet Larry again, much to his cousin's dismay. He told Bob to meet him at Pa's store, but decides to show off Pa Grape, Bacon Bill, Tina Celerina, and Madame Blueberry his talented musical piano skills while eating a tuna sandwich. He met his cousin again when he came into the store, and wanted to hang out before the President needs him for an assignment. Unfortunately, this didn't last as Archibald Asparagus asked George if he can break one of the town records, with Madame Blueberry and Bacon Bill showing him around. He decided to break the one for climbing onto the roof of the House. Due to his cousin's jealously, Larry decided to break the record before George could. George decided to get up to warn his cousin before he could harm himself. Because Larry was trying to prove himself, he almost fell, but was saved thanks to George. George realized that his cousin was having a hard time for being under his shadow, but he told Larry that his friends still love him, just as much as he does. However, it's time for George to leave as the President needed to fill for him while he's taking a break on golf. Though George tells his cousin and Bob that he'll be back someday, but not before he exits out with his car, attached to a plane. Personality Calm and collective, George likes having a good time and doing all the things he's good at. He's also very friendly, especially to his cousin Larry. Bacon Bill has a fascination for him due to his marvelous talents. Physical Appearance and abilities Like most of Larry's family, George is a green cucumber with amber eyes and black slick hair and goatee. He sports round glasses. As stated, he is best at everything, such as juggling chainsaws, skydiving, fixing Bacon Bill's Shark Rocket with a paper clip, playing a violin and piano duet single-handlely. His best talent is breaking world records. The only thing he's not good at is hide and seek, due to the fact no one could find him for three years. Filmography *Larry's Cousin Comes to Town *Bye Bye Bacon Bill! (cameo) Voice Actors *Maurice LaMarche Fun Facts *His design may or may not be based after Egon Spengler from "The Real Ghostbusters", a character Maurice LaMarche voices (eg. round glasses, similar voice, and hair). *Like his cousin, George has a habit of eating cheese. Meaning his inherit from the Cumberisi side. *There's debate if he has a last name of not. Archibald calls him "George Cucumber", but the credits never did. Gallery Category:Characters Category:VeggieTales in the House characters Category:Males Category:VeggieTales in the City characters